Trapped in Yours
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: Gadis itu berada dalam abu-abu. Ketika mereka dipertemukan, dia merasa menjadi seseorang yang menunggu. #sucksummary, Original Character, canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, OC's PoV.**

**OC pertama saya. **

.

.

Sssh sshh dingin. Sepanjang jalan hanya putih yang tampak menyelimuti. Kueratkan lagi dekapan mantel dan topi penghangat. Les piano tadi memang tidak menguras banyak tenaga, tetapi karena musim dingin, perjuangan untuk bisa hadir saja terlalu berat. Aah … senangnya jika cepat sampai di rumah dan minum secangkir cokelat panas.

Tanganku beku, aku bergegas karena hampir tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Serangan panik menyebabkan kakiku mudah tersaruk, aku memang ceroboh. Kukeluarkan ponselku berusaha tidak bergetar memencet tombonya. Tak berapa lama tersambung.

"_Kaa-san_, bisa jemput aku di depan _kombini_? Aku sebentar lagi sampai … aku tidak bisa jalan lagi."

"Rea-_chan_? Ah … gomen, _kaa-san_ belum sampai rumah." Aku berusaha tidak terdengar kecewa.

Seperti biasa, tidak bisa diharapkan. Ingin sekali kuremukkan ponsel ini. Aku terseok menyeret kakiku menuju halte bis yang sepi. Siapa yang mau keluar ditengah cuaca beku minus 5 derajat begini?

Ya, tentu saja aku.

Mual dan muak berkolaborasi mengocok perut, menghantarkan kesal menuju tenggorokanku, aku menggigit bibir kuat-kuat mencegah datangnya air mata kemarahan. Tapi tetap saja itu keluar juga. Ah … duniaku yang serba abu-abu.

Salju menyentuh lututku, rasanya aku tidak mau bangkit. Aku mau tidur di sini saja, terkubur dalam butiran putih dingin, dilupakan orang dan menghilang.

"_Daijobu_?" Aku mengadah ke arah datangnya suara.

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depanku mengulurkan tangan. Senyuman menghapus matanya menjadi garis melengkung dari balik kaca mata.

Kujulurkan tangan untuk meraih miliknya, dia menarikku berdiri. Aku merasa salah tingkah ketika tangannya tak kunjung lepas dari tanganku.

"_Ano_ …." Dia menghentikanku dengan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Wajahnya tetap tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tangan kami yang bertaut.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk. Seolah aku memang sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk hal ini. Dan dadaku seketika menghangat.

Dia melepas tanganku. Aku merasa beku. Tapi kemudian dia datang menghampiriku dengan segelas cokelat hangat di gelas kertas. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum sambil menggosok-gosok permukaan tangan lalu menempelnya ke pipiku yang terasa hangat entah karena tidakannya atau karena maksud dibaliknya.

"Imayoshi Shoichi, _namae wa_?"

"Yuuho Rea."

.

.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku, Imayoshi-_san_." Lelaki berseragam itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berucap tak masalah.

"Mau bertemu denganku besok? Aku ada pertandingan basket–ini tiketnya jika kau mau."

Dua buah tiket disodorkannya ke arahku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Senyumnya terkembang lagi, bagai menyetrumku dengan kehangatan.

"Aku akan senang kalau kau datang."

"Aku akan datang jika kau menang."

"Meskipun aku bukan yang terhebat di timku, tapi kami pasti menang."

Bagai tertular penyakit aku tersenyum sepertinya. Kami berpisah di jalanan bersalju yang seharusnya dingin. Namun malah menyebarkan hangat ke seluruh tubuhku.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Aku tahu tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab, karena lampu masih gelap saat aku tiba. _Okaa-san_ belum pulang, mungkin juga dia lembur. Biasanya hal itu akan membuatku kesal, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku masuk dan menyalakan lampu kamar, berbaring memikirikan sosok lelaki itu.

Kupikir aku telah bertindak ceroboh lagi dengan menceritakan kehidupanku yang membosankan pada orang asing. Untuk pertama kalinya aku punya teman bicara yang diam saja mendengarkanku tanpa interupsi. Tanpa sadar mungkin juga aku telah memonopoli pembicaraan dan kemungkinan dia bosan. Tapi dia malah memandangiku sembari bertopang dagu, seolah apa yang aku katakan merupakan hal menarik.

Seketika aku merona sendiri mengingat Imayoshi bilang dia menyukai caraku berceloteh. Bisa jadi itu penghinaan terselubung mengingat kadang senyumnya terkesan meremehkan.

Tapi ada satu kenyataan yang tidak bisa kupungkiri–aku, ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

.

.

**To be continue …**

**Halo? Adakah yang baca ini?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typos.**

.

.

"_Wiisha_ ...," ucapnya melihatku yang datang terburu-buru.

Dia bertengger di pintu masuk seolah menunggu. Aku merasa berdebar hanya dengan senyum gratis. Mungkin ini musim dingin pertama yang bisa membuatku berkeringat dan demam saking panasnya kurasakan pipiku.

"_Go-gomenasai_! Aku terlambat," ujarku tersengal.

Aku berusaha menghentikan deru napas yang memburu, dia mengembangkan senyum terlampau sering, namun itu membuatku makin kelimpungan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tidak telat, kami baru mau mulai pemanasan. –ayo, kutunjukkan tempatmu."

Sekali lagi dia mengulurkan tangan, aku tidak terbiasa dengan rasa aneh yang menggelitikku saat merasakan permukaan kulit kami saling menempel. Tapi aku tak menampik rasanya lega tiap dia melakukan itu.

Imayoshi terlihat menawan dengan jersey hitam atau ... biru? Baru kulihat otot di lengan itu terjalin sangat sempurna karena kemarin dia mengenakkan jaket lengkap dengan seragam. "Kapten! Siapa gadis manis itu?" tanya pemuda berjersey serupa dengan Imayoshi.

Aku tidak tahu rupaku seperti apa, aku memilih berlindung di balik tubuh atletis Imayoshi, dan berusaha melepas tangan kami.

"_Are_? Pimpin pemanasan sana, Wakamatsu." Perintahnya tak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Tiba-tiba tangan lelaki bersurai biru tua melingkari pundak Imayoshi, wajahnya punya ekspresi yang tidak aku suka.

"_Yo_ … Kapten... Seleramu boleh juga, tapi kurang besar!"

Jadi, Imayoshi adalah seorang ... kapten? Dan apa yang dimaksud kurang besar?

Lalu tanpa dikomando seorang yang tak kulihat wajahnya berteriak-teriak, "_summimasen! summimasen_!"

"Kapten?" ucap orang yang kuterka namanya Wakamatsu ragu.

"Aku mau mengantar anak ini ke kursinya, sekarang kalian lebih baik pemanasan, karena lawan kita terlihat sangat ganas hari ini."

Tanpa menanti jawaban, Imayoshi berjalan tergesa menarikku, aku tidak berani menoleh karena bisa kurasakan tatapan ingin tahu mereka menyeramkan.

"Yo, _kawaii onna_! Hati-hati dengan sifat buruknya," suara berat dari lelaki bersurai biru menggema di dinding hingga kami berbelok.

"_Suman no _... Rea-_chan_, mereka memang sedikit susah diatur," kata orang yang tak kunjung melepas tanganku sopan.

"Imayoshi-_san_, kau ... kapten mereka?"

Dia menggumam tanda 'ya' tak menatapku dan terus melangkah maju.

"Sedikit merepotkan memang, tapi ini tahun terakhir aku bermain."

Aku sudah duduk tepat di jajaran depan, dia meninggalkanku dengan sebuah senyum. "Menanglah," kataku pelan.

"Pasti," jawaban percaya diri.

Kulihat orang berbisik-bisik setelah Imayoshi keluar, mungkin memang aneh ada pemain yang akan bertanding malah mengantar seorang gadis untuk duduk seperti tunanetra yang perlu dituntun.

Decit sepatu, tetes keringat, deru napas terengah-engah, bunyi bola memantul, hajaran ke ring menjadi semacam simfoni di dalam lapangan. Mereka yang mengejar cita-citanya begitu berkilau. Aku terpukau menyaksikan permainan mereka meski baru pertama.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Imayoshi, refleksnya cepat dan dia kapten yang hebat!" Kudengar seseorang dari bangku belakang, dan aku hanya tersenyum.

Dia memang bermain sangat menarik. Begitu tenang tapi enerjik.

"_Whoa_! _Long pass_-nya luar biasa! Apa itu?! _Double clutch_ saat akan men-_dunk_! _Sugee_ Imayoshi! Dan Aomine! Dia hewan yang kelaparan! Touou memang buas!" Diam-diam aku menghafal ucapan penonton yang ribut komentar.

Touou mengerikan, orang bersurai biru itu Aomine, dia memang monster ... tapi ... Irisku tak mampu menoleh pada pemain lain selain orang yang berkacamata.

"_Yoosha_ ... Bagaimana?" garis senyum mengaburkan iris abu-abunya lagi.

"Kalian menang ... Kau ... Monster pembaca pikiran kata orang-orang."

Dia membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya entah untuk maksud apa.

"Kau ... Suka permainanku?" _Sshh_ bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas, aku membuang muka lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ... Dua minggu lagi pertandingan seleksi yang penting–mau nonton?"

Tanpa bisa kutahan aku mengangguk.

"Kau mudah sekali dipengaruhi–"

Pujian atau hinaan? Dia membiarkanku menebaknya.

Kami berpisah setelah bertukan nomor ponsel, akhirnya ada kontak lain selain _okaasan_, dan _sensei_ les pianoku.

.

.

Les piano … les piano … tampak jelas aku lupa sesuatu tentang itu, tapi apa?

"Rea-_chan_ kenapa kemarin pulang telat?" Tanya _okaasan_ dengan tatapan menyelidik, menghamburkan ingatan yang susah payah kuhimpun.

"Eto … kemarin aku menonton pertandingan basket teman," kataku lirih. Terlihat sekali dari alisnya yang mengernyit bahwa _okaasan_ tak percaya.

"Kamu ingat harus les piano? Kaasan tidak membayar kursus itu agar kau bolos latihan, bukankah Rea-_chan_ yang mau jadi pianis?" Retoris. Dia melayangkan panah menusukku.

"_Gomen, Kaasan_ … aku akan lebih giat berlatih."

"Bagus, ah … _kaasan_ sudah minta cuti supaya kaasan bisa melihat Rea-c_han_ di _orchestra_ itu."

Seketika sumpit dalam genggamanku meluncur ke bawah meja, menciptakan suasana hening ganjil.

Nada suara kaasan berhati-hati, "Rea-_chan_?"

Setelah sadar karena sentuhan tangan _kaasan_ aku mengatakan baik-baik saja dan meninggalkan meja tanpa selera pada makanan yang tersaji.

"Aku di kamar kalau _Kaasan_ membutuhkanku."

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, Sayang?" tanyanya terselip nada kecewa.

"Kenyang."

.

.

.

Aku melupakan bayangan kecewa di wajah Ibuku, dan beralih pada pikiran kenapa aku bisa lebih ceroboh daripada biasa?

Minggu dimana konser pertamaku diadakan, adalah minggu yang sama dengan pertandingan Imayoshi … kututup wajahku dengan bantal, meruntuk kebodohanku. Tanganku menyentuh ponsel dan itu bergetar.

**From : Imayoshi Shoichi**

Kemarin luar biasa … minggu depan akan sangat luar biasa kalau Rea-chan bisa datang.

Tidak menerima jawaban tidak.

.

.

Aku merasakan tekanan saat melihat pesan itu.

.

.

**To : Imayoshi Shoichi**

Maaf, aku tidak bisa.

.

.

Aku tertidur menelan kekecewaan pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Seiho High. Papan nama sekolahku, aku berjalan melewati gerbang dengan malas tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang yang melihat mataku sembap. Ternyata aku baru mengerti bahwa tidak perlu kesadaran untuk berduka.

"Yuuho-_san_!" sapa anak lelaki berkepala plontos dari bangkunya ketika aku masuk kelas.

"Kenapa, Tsugawa_-san_?

"Kita akan satu kelompok nanti saat observasi tumbuhan, kira-kira dimana ya kita mencarinya?"

"Hanya berdua?"

"Eheheh. Sebenarnya bersama Saki-_kun_ tapi dia tidak masuk," katanya sambil tersenyum … aneh.

"Kita ke taman nanti."

.

.

Kulirik ponsel … tak ada tanda-tanda Imayoshi memaafkanku. Hatiku tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Yuuho-_chan_, kalau cemberut begitu tumbuhan di sini akan layu, lho." Apa tidak ada yang memberitahunya kalau lelucon itu sangat payah?

"Eh … _gomen-gomen_, aku tahu sih kau tidak ada minat dengan anak sebaya. Dari wajahmu saja kelihatan sekali kau merendahkan kami." Celetuk itu, entah ditujukan secara sengaja atau tidak terasa menyakitkan.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Lalu dia yang sedang memegang tanaman menoleh, lalu sesekali nyengir kuda.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku kelepasan bicara lagi ya? Bukannya kau pernah pacaran dengan Kai _Sense_i?"

"Sebelum bertanya tentang urusan orang, tanya dulu pada dirimu–kau itu siapa?"

Tanpa sadar aku menunjuk orang itu dengan telunjuk di dadanya.

Jika tidak ada teriakkan dari arah lain aku tidak akan tahu ada yang memperhatikan kami. Wajahku memucat.

"_Yo_! _Onna_! Jahat sekali merobek hati kapten kami!"

"Imayoshi?!"

Aku menatap takut tanpa tahu apa yang membuatku begitu. "_Summimasen! summimasen! Summimasen senpai_!"

"_Chotto, chotto ... nande omaera_?!" Imayoshi terlihat salah tingkah melihat reaksi temannya, dia menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada lalu akhirnya membiarkan timnya berkomentar sesuka hati.

"_Senpai_... nanti kukenalkan pada gadis yang lebih cantik... Kau kan tidak jelek-jelek amat." aku yakin itu Wakamatsu.

"Sudah Kapten, nanti kucarikan yang rambutnya sama hitam dan panjang, warna matanya juga hitam... eh kalau kau mau nanti kukenalkan yang pirang sekalian," ujar orang yang entah siapa namanya sambil menepuk pundak Imayoshi.

Ketika mengangkat wajah... kulihat senyum itu menyengatku tepat di ulu hati. Dan mereka berlalu. Tsugawa menatapku tak mengerti.

"Kau ... pacaran dengan Kapten Touou?! Jadi rumor kalau Kai _sensei_ keluar gara-gara digosipkan berpacaran denganmu itu tidak benar?"

"Dasar mulut besar!"

Aku berlari tanpa tahu kemana. Menghidari memikirkan kenapa kekonyolan tadi terjadi. Setidaknya ... walaupun Imayoshi marah padaku, aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku mempunyai orang lain. Aku bisa menerima jika dia marah karena aku tak bisa datang ke pertandingannya, tapi aku tak terima jika dia menuduh aku bersama Ogawa sedang ber-_affair_ ria. Tidak!

Tapi … kenapa aku harus begitu peduli atas pendapat Imayoshi tentangku?

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**a/n : duh … semoga ga jelek2 banget. Sankyu buat yang sudah baca dan review kemarin, saya senang sekali.**

**Vert.**


End file.
